Problem: Last week, Nadia and Brandon decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Michael to time them with a stopwatch. Nadia sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 32.67 seconds. When it was Brandon's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 27.17 seconds. How much faster was Brandon than Nadia in seconds?
To find how much faster Brandon was than Nadia, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Nadia's time - Brandon's time = difference in times. ${3}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ Brandon was 5.5 seconds faster than Nadia.